


I Love You Today More Than Yesterday

by kawaikunai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is what happiness feels like.</p><p>[a Kouao ficlet collection]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Aoba yawns as he walks into the bedroom, rubbing at one of his eyes. His teeth are freshly brushed and he’s clad in nothing but his underwear, ready to collapse into bed.

“It’s gotten longer.”

“Hm?” Aoba looks over at Koujaku, who is seated on the edge of the futon.

“Your hair.”

“Oh,” he says, grabbing a lock of hair for inspection. Over the past few months it definitely has started growing out, to the point that it’s well on its way to halfway down his neck.

“So, are you just going to let it grow out? Or do you want me to trim it down again?”

Aoba tugs at his hair lightly. Short or long, it doesn’t make too much of a difference to him, other than the fact that shorter hair is easier to care for. He glances over at Koujaku again, who smiles at him in return.

Well, he knows how much this stuff means to Koujaku, even if it’s not a big deal to him.

“It’s fine either way, I’ll leave the decision up to you.”

With the way Koujaku’s face lights up, Aoba feels himself smile as well.

“Aoba, come here,” Koujaku motions over to him, and when Aoba walks up to him, he holds his hand out.

Despite being unsure of his intentions, Aoba takes his hand. Koujaku laces their fingers together tightly.

“Aoba.” The look on his face is contemplative, and hard to read.

“Koujaku?”

All of a sudden, he grins and pulls Aoba inwards.

“Wh- uwah!” He flops onto the futon without a lick of grace, legs hanging over the edge. At the sound of Koujaku laughing, Aoba narrows his eyes.

“You jerk!”

Koujaku just chuckles some more and flops down next to him, their hands still intertwined. He reaches over with his spare hand and brushes it through Aoba’s hair.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing much~”

Aoba tries to keep his expression as irritated as possible, but it’s proving difficult with the way Koujaku is running his fingers over his scalp and hair. The touch is gentle, soothing, and only making Aoba even sleepier.

“Maybe you should grow it out a little? That way we can experiment with a few styles.”

“Whatever is fine,” Aoba says, giving in and leaning into the touch.

“I could even put in some accessories…”

“Accessories,” Aoba repeats, immediately thinking back to Koujaku’s earlier suggestion of hair ornaments, “what kind of accessories?” He asks, tone flat.

“Well if your hair was a little longer then… maybe a style like Mio’s would do?”

Mio. The brat with all the pompoms and barrettes in her hair.

“Asshole,” Aoba swats Koujaku’s hand away from his head and glares at him, “forget it, I’ll just shave it all off.”

“Aoba, I’m just teasing,” Koujaku gives Aoba’s hand a squeeze, still all smiles, “though, I bet you’d still look cute like that.”

“No,” Aoba says, refusing to even picture it, “if you even try putting one of those things near my head, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Isn’t that a little extreme?”

Before Aoba can reply, he’s overtaken by a loud yawn, eyelids drooping, exhaustion overpowering his desire to fight back.

“Sleepy already? No wonder you’re so cranky.”

“Shut up,” Aoba mumbles, eyes closing shut, “it’s been a long day.”

There’s a moment of silence. He’s on the verge of falling asleep when he feels Koujaku let go of his hand. Out of curiosity, he opens one eye just in time to feel Koujaku lift him up.

“Wha- Koujaku!”

Only a second later, he's laid down on his side of the futon, head resting on the pillow, blinking in confusion.

“If you’re going to sleep, at least do it properly,” Koujaku says, reaching for the comforter and pulling it over them.

Normally, he’d berate him for picking him up like it’s nothing, but this time around Aoba decides he’s too tired to care all that much. “…Koujaku,” he says.

“Hm?”

Aoba holds his arm out, hand open and beckoning. Koujaku grins, quickly turning out the light beside their futon before joining their hands again, squeezing Aoba’s tightly.

“Good night, Aoba.”

“Good night,” he replies, falling asleep to the feeling of Koujaku giving the back of his hand a kiss.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one makes a few (minor) references to the drama cd and re:connect ending.

“Now keep your eyes closed unless you want to get shampoo in them.”

“I’m not a kid anymore you hippo,” nonetheless, Aoba shuts his eyes tightly as Koujaku works some sort of special shampoo into his hair. It smells nice and fruity, like pineapple and coconut. Koujaku’s hair supplies are always high quality, leaving his hair silky and soft, a stark contrast to the cheap products Aoba used to use.

Koujaku’s hands and movements always feel so good that Aoba gets lost in the sensation. Before he knows it, Koujaku moves away from him, “there, all done.”

Aoba opens his eyes, face to face with him. It’s only during the times that they bathe together like this that Koujaku’s hair is slicked back, leaving his entire face visible. Aoba’s eyes subconsciously stray to the thick lines of black ink surrounding his eye. He ends up staring longer than he means to.

“Aoba?” Koujaku nudges him, lips turned up to a nervous smile.

Aoba shakes his head, “it’s nothing,” he says, feeling slightly guilty. He stands on his toes to give Koujaku a quick kiss, pausing right after, “can I wash your hair?” It's something he's mulled over for some time now, so he figures it's about time to ask.

Koujaku is slightly taken aback. Usually Aoba only offers to wash his back, leaving the hair care to him. “Sure,” he says, “do you remember what I taught you back on the mainland?”

“Yeah,” Aoba says, reaching for the shampoo bottle and pouring some onto his hand, “I think.”

Koujaku chuckles but leans down anyway so that Aoba can reach him properly. Aoba takes a breath as he looks at Koujaku's hair, hoping he doesn't somehow ruin it. He slowly works the shampoo into his scalp and hair, trying to be as gentle yet thorough as possible.

“Is this alright?”

“Yeah, it's perfect, just don't forget behind the ears.”

Aoba continues lathering up Koujaku’s hair, careful to ensure that he cleans all of it. As the last of the shampoo rinses off, he takes a closer look at Koujaku’s face and his heart skips a beat. Koujaku is smiling softly. The fact that he’s willing to trust Aoba this much, when he’s this vulnerable with his tattoos on display…

Aoba is never sure of what to do with himself during these moments, they always seem to catch him off guard. So he decides to reach over and pinch Koujaku’s nose.

Koujaku flinches, wide eyed, staring at Aoba in confusion, “oi, what was that?”

“Nothing,” Aoba says, turning the shower-head off, “let’s get in the tub now.”

Koujaku eyes him suspiciously, but in the end, he nods. He gets in first, legs spread apart. Aoba makes his way in after, careful not to slip or inadvertently crush Koujaku. Once they’re situated comfortably, Aoba leans back against Koujaku’s chest and stretches his arms.

“Feels good,” Koujaku says, arms hanging over the edge of the tub.

“Yeah,” Aoba agrees.

For a few minutes the two are enveloped in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the comfort of the hot water.

“...Whenever we get in the tub, it reminds me of the first bath we took together,” Koujaku muses.

“I don’t think you can really count that as a bath,” Aoba says, “pervert.”

“Well, we still bathed,” Koujaku pulls Aoba closer by the waist and nuzzles the top of his head.

“Yeah, but,” Aoba rests his arms over Koujaku’s, “still. It wasn’t relaxing at all.”

“But you seemed like you were having a good time.”

Aoba shifts around then, until one shoulder is leaning against Koujaku's chest so that he can face him, “so were you. I’m surprised you didn’t bleed all over me.”

“Aoba, that was so long ago- can’t you stop bringing that up now?”

He smirks at how red Koujaku is. Somehow, that incident is always a surefire way to embarrass him.

“I can’t. How can I forget it when every time we’re together, it reminds me of that moment,” he says, smirk growing even wider.

“Aoba… you…”

Koujaku wraps his arms around him again, this time squeezing as hard as he can.

“Geh- Koujaku!”

“It’s revenge, for being so mean to me.”

“Hippo…” Aoba struggles for a few seconds before eventually giving in and sighing against Koujaku’s chest. His arms are trapped in Koujaku's so he has no means of escape.

“Well, are you going to apologize?”

Aoba looks up at him and purses his lips. Instead of replying, he cranes his neck and kisses Koujaku as hard as he can. The shock of it causes Koujaku to loosen his grip, just in time for Aoba to free his arms and flick him on the forehead.

"Oi!"

Aoba's triumph is cut short the moment Koujaku pulls him in for another kiss, holding him tight again. When they finally break away for air, this time Koujaku is the one grinning.

"Still no apology?"

"Shut up already," Aoba says, leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme was cuddling, and I wanted them to do it in the bathtub, but somehow they spent more time out of the tub not cuddling orz. Oh well, I kind of intended this to be a fluffy series about their day-to-day lives so I guess it still fits in. Anyway, thanks for all the feedback, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ヾ(@゜∇゜@)ノ


	3. Gaming

When Aoba had come home excited and out of breath, holding onto some sort of package, Koujaku hadn’t been sure what to expect. Immediately Aoba had started babbling about acquiring some sort of rare, retro, gaming system, which Koujaku had been more than happy to help set up on the TV.

Now, hours later, he’s just about ready to toss the hunk of junk out the window.

“No, Koujaku, you can’t just use a regular jump there- here, you have to pull the joystick back first and then jump.”

“Aoba, I know what I’m doing,” Koujaku lies, attempting to make it from one ledge to another. It turns out, like Aoba had insisted, that simply pressing A isn’t enough, and the player doesn’t quite make it to the other ledge, instead falling to his doom.

“See, I told you! Here, just hand the controller to me for a second,” before Koujaku can protest, Aoba grabs it out of his hands and holds it out, “okay, now watch how I do this,” he guides the player to the edge of the first ledge, and quickly flicks the analogue stick back before hitting A. The character successfully flips over to safety, and Aoba hands the controller back to Koujaku.

Koujaku grips it tightly and stares the screen down, absolutely determined to finish the level. For a good few minutes, he’s able to guide the character safely enough, until he comes across another set of ledges.

“Okay, now do it like I showed you,” Aoba says, hands clasped together.

“I know Aoba. I’ve got this,” Koujaku knits his brows together, lightly tapping his thumbs against the buttons in anticipation. Alright, now or never, he thinks, moving the joystick back and hitting A. His timing is off though, and all that happens is that his character moves slightly right before jumping to his doom.

A silence falls over the room until the game over screen pops up. At which point Koujaku yells ‘shit!’ and drops the controller.

“Wow, you really suck at this!” Beni pipes up from his seat on Ren’s head.

“Shut up,” Koujaku says, burying his face in his hands.

“It’s okay Koujaku,” Aoba says, lightly patting his shoulder. Koujaku turns to look at him, slightly placated, though that quickly turns to embarrassment when he sees Aoba pursing his lips in an attempt to keep himself from laughing.

“Oi, what’s so funny?”

“N-nothing,” Aoba says, “there’s… nothing funny-” he bursts into laughter then, clutching his stomach as he’s unable to hold it in any longer. Koujaku frowns and turns away from him, red spreading across his cheeks. “N-no, Koujaku, I’m sorry,” Aoba is wiping tears from his eyes and rubbing Koujaku’s back, “I’m not laughing at your playing I just- the way you’re acting right now is a little-“ Aoba starts laughing again while Koujaku crosses his arms, still refusing to make eye contact.

“He’s pouting like a kid, look at him!” Beni adds, and it’s the last straw.

“Shut up already! I can’t help it if I don’t know how to use this old piece of crap! This weird guy never listens to my controls- and look at his face every time I lose, it’s like he’s mocking me!” He points to the TV where the character’s face is taking up most of the screen, as with every game over screen, sneering at him with his stupid red hat and stupid moustache.

Aoba shoves his hands over his mouth to try to muffle his laughter while Beni rolls his eyes.

“Someone inexperienced with gaming such as Koujaku is bound to have difficulties at first,” Ren says. Koujaku immediately perks up.

“Thank you _Ren_ ,” He says, emphasizing his name. He reaches over and strokes the soft fur on his back.

Aoba finally manages to control himself after taking a few deep breaths, “I’m sorry, really Koujaku. How about we play something else?” Koujaku stares at him with his eyes narrowed, as Aoba still has an impossibly large grin on his face, “a totally different game okay? There’s one that we can both play at the same time, even though we’ll be competing.”

Koujaku has half a mind to say no and shuffle off to the bedroom for a smoke break, but Aoba looks so genuinely happy and excited. It’s impossible to say no.

“…Fine,” Koujaku says, thinking that for Aoba, even playing these stupid games is bearable.

He does start to reconsider that notion an hour later, the moment Aoba steals his star in the last round and wins 1st place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried going with game references here that I think (hope) most people would be familiar with. The only really important one here was Mario Party. In case anyone was curious, the retro system was the N64, and the game Koujaku was struggling with in the beginning was Super Mario 64 (*~▽~) Totally useless info that doesn't really impact the story but hey, here it is.


	4. On a Date

“Like I said, it’s my treat.”

“You paid last time, it’s my turn to take the bill.”

“It’s fine Aoba, it’s not a problem.”

“I have money too!” Aoba crosses his arms and glares at Koujaku, “why won’t you just let me treat you for once?”

“You’ve already given me everything I could’ve wanted-“

Aoba groans, “quit being so cheesy already. Just let me pay for dinner this time.”

“No,” Koujaku motions to the private room they’re seated in, “I’m the one who set this all up, so it’s only right for me to pay for it.”

“All you did was reserve the room!” Which, to be fair, Aoba is grateful for. Eating in restaurants in plain sight always ends with Koujaku’s fangirls bothering them (well, mostly Koujaku). How they manage to find him no matter where they go is beyond Aoba.

“Don’t be childish,” Koujaku says, reaching for the bill. Aoba isn’t one to give up so easily though, attempting to grab it out of Koujaku’s hands. Koujaku avoids it by moving his arm out of the way and behind him, looking at him in disbelief, “oi, Aoba!”

“You’re the one who’s being stubborn!” Emboldened by the glass of sake he had earlier, he climbs onto Koujaku’s lap and tries reaching for his arm again.

“Stop that,” Koujaku says, squirming and trying to move Aoba off of him without hurting him. In response, Aoba latches onto one of Koujaku’s shoulders and manages to yank the bill out of his hand.

“Got it!” He says proudly, until he feels Koujaku’s fingers running along his sides, “n-no wait-“ he starts to giggle uncontrollably then, as Koujaku tickles him.

“Come on, just give it back and I’ll stop.”

Aoba shakes his head and tries crawling away amidst his laughter. Koujaku is merciless, continuing his attack until Aoba is a writhing, laughing mess on the floor, laying on his back.

Koujaku takes the opportunity to crawl over him and try to grab the bill. But Aoba’s grip is tight, and in the end he can’t pull it free.

“Aoba, why won’t you just let me pay?”

“Y-you,” Aoba gulps, finally able to speak again, “you always treat me whenever we go out… and you let me live with you without paying rent. I just want to do something for you too, even if it’s just paying for dinner sometimes.”

“Ah,” Koujaku smiles in understanding, “thank you, but you don’t need to do that. I like taking care of you like this. You already do so much for me, more than you can even imagine.”

“Still,” Aoba says, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, “it wouldn’t kill you to let me treat you for once.” Now that he’s calmed down somewhat, it occurs to him just how close Koujaku is,  where he’s positioned, and how warm he feels.

“Aoba…” Koujaku says, and he must be thinking the same thing as him because he’s starting to look a little red himself. They stare into each others’ eyes before Koujaku leans in and presses their lips together. Bill forgotten, Aoba closes his eyes and yanks Koujaku even closer by the folds of his kimono.

After a moment, Koujaku licks at Aoba’s lips and sighs when Aoba parts them, granting him entrance. Aoba starts to groan as Koujaku runs his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Feeling the desire to feel him even more, he moves his hands under Koujaku’s kimono, running his fingers along his strong, muscled chest. He rocks his hips up until they're flush with Koujaku's, slowly grinding into him and gasping at the sensation. One of Koujaku’s hands finds its way under Aoba’s shirt, hiking it up his chest.

"Mm, Koujaku..."

The two jerk at the sudden sound of the screen door being opened, scrambling off of each other. Aoba’s eyes are wide and his face is completely red as what they were doing sinks in. He and Koujaku come face to face with the waitress, an older woman who looks like she’s seen her fair share of this scene hundreds of times before.

“It is nearly closing time. We request that you pay your bill as soon as you can as we need to begin cleaning the shop,” she says, eyebrows raised, “I shall return shortly to check up on you again,” she deadpans. She shuts the door again, leaving the two to sit there awkwardly.

They decide to split the bill and hurry on home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these two idiots so much (￣▽￣*)


	5. Kissing

Aoba opens his eyes and squints at the amount of sunlight filtering into the bedroom. He blindly feels at the floor beside the futon until he finds his coil. After slipping it on, he checks the time.

Six in the morning.

He’s not sure how he managed to get up this early on his day off. Still somewhat groggy, he rolls onto his side to see if he can get some more sleep. A few futile minutes later he opens his eyes again, wide awake.

He turns his attention to Koujaku, who’s still deep asleep judging by the slow, easy breaths he’s taking. He’s currently lying on his back, one arm over the comforter.

Aoba snuggles closer, until they’re side by side. He stares at Koujaku, tracing over his eyes, nose, scar, and ending at the bangs covering his face. He reaches over and gently brushes Koujaku’s hair aside. Aoba freezes when Koujaku stirs then, and consequently sighs in relief when he makes no further movement.

It’s not like it’s anything new, but sometimes it really hits Aoba just how unfairly good looking Koujaku is. Especially now, with the entirety of his face in view, relaxed in his sleep like this, in the way that only Aoba gets to see. He can’t help but smile a little at the last thought.

All of a sudden, he feels a warm sort of feeling in his chest. Without even thinking about it, he leans over and presses a kiss to Koujaku’s forehead.

He starts to turn red immediately after. Jeez, Koujaku must be rubbing off on him with his overly romantic ways. Still, it felt kind of nice. After a moment of hesitation he does it again, this time pecking his cheek. Aoba moves away again, just to ensure that Koujaku is still asleep. Thankfully, he hasn’t so much as moved since the first time.

Aoba’s gaze wanders to his lips. No. That’s too far, he thinks, but he can’t tear his eyes away.

…just a quick peck would be okay, right?

He leans in and kisses him gently. He closes his eyes and loses himself to the softness of his lips, until he feels Koujaku’s mouth twitch beneath him. Specifically, twitching upwards into a smile.

Aoba moves away instantly, smacking Koujaku on the shoulder and eliciting a grunt from him.

“How long have you been awake!?”

Koujaku opens his eyes and turns to look at Aoba, “well…”

“You… why are you smiling like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like…” The grin on his face is huge, the one that he only wears around Aoba, though he swears it’s even bigger than usual, “like an idiot!”

“Because you were being so cute just now.”

Aoba buries his face in his hands, embarrassed beyond belief.

“Aoba, come here.”

"I can't believe you were pretending to sleep."

"I wasn't trying to trick you, I was just curious about what you were going to do."

When Aoba stubbornly remains in place, Koujaku nudges him, "Aoba~, come on. There's no need to be embarrassed."

Aoba finally faces him, and as expected, Koujaku still has that stupidly huge smile on his face.

After a moment, he slowly crawls back over into Koujaku’s inviting arms, face still burning. He rests his head on his shoulder, sighing as Koujaku pulls him closer. When he tilts Aoba’s chin up, he lets him kiss him. It’s tender, affectionate, and when they pull apart Koujaku’s eyes are filled with warmth.

“This really is the perfect way to wake up.” Ugh. Typical cheesy Koujaku.

Aoba grabs his pillow and shoves it over Koujaku’s face, “hippo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have uploaded this earlier today, but I sort of ended up taking a nice long nap in the middle of the day. I'll probably have tomorrow's chapter up earlier since I don't have lectures until later in the day. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, it always makes my day (＾▽＾)


	6. Wearing Each Others' Clothes

The moment Aoba feels the familiar tickling sensation in his nostrils he rushes to stop it. He rubs at his nose and tries to hold his breath. It turns out to be fruitless, and a second later he lets out an explosive sneeze, loud enough to startle Koujaku.

“Are you alright?” Koujaku asks. He slows down beside Aoba and cocks his head, eyebrows furrowed, being the worrywart he is.

“I’m fine,” Aoba replies, rubbing at his nose again and sniffling.

“Are you cold?”

“No,” Aoba says, stubbornly ignoring the way his fingers are steadily losing feeling. He tightens them around the strap of his bag and looks straight ahead in order not to make eye contact with Koujaku, whose stare he can feel boring into him.

“Aoba,” Koujaku says, sounding more than slightly unconvinced.

“I told you, I’m fine,” earlier in the day, his hoodie had been more than sufficient enough to keep him warm. Then again, hanging out at noon when the sun is out is completely different from leaving Mizuki’s bar at two in the morning.

Not that Koujaku is all that better prepared, though Aoba has to give him some credit since he isn’t wearing a light kimono like usual. Instead he’d decided to go for a more Western look, choosing to throw on a comfortable shirt and jacket over a pair of jeans.

All that aside, the slight breeze at the moment is only adding to the biting cold. While Aoba is just focused on trying to make it home quickly, he hears a rustle from beside him. Before he can look over, he feels a sudden warmth enveloping his back and shoulders. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that Koujaku has draped his jacket over him.

“O-oi, you’re going to catch a cold like this!” Aoba tries to shrug the jacket off to hand back to him, but Koujaku shakes his head and plants his hands on Aoba’s shoulders, keeping it firmly in place.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m not the one sneezing all over the place.”

Aoba is half tempted to argue with him, but the jacket is undeniably keeping the cold at bay. He relents and slips it on properly. It’s loose on him, the way the sleeves extend past even the tips of his fingers a reminder of how much bigger Koujaku is. “…Thanks,” he says.

When he doesn’t get a reply he looks over, only to make eye contact with Koujaku, who’s very obviously checking him out.

“What?” Aoba says, starting to feel self-conscious.

“I was just thinking,” Koujaku says, and with the look on his face Aoba already regrets asking, “you look good like that.”

Aoba blinks, “…oh,” he almost can’t believe that’s all. After bracing himself for something embarrassing or Koujaku calling him ‘cute’, he’s almost let down.

“…hippo,” he nudges at Koujaku’s arm, earning a chuckle in return. For the a few minutes they walk in comfortable silence, with Aoba taking peaks every few minutes for any sign that Koujaku is starting to feel chilly.

Aoba feels a pang of guilt when Koujaku holds his hands up to his mouth and blows warm air onto them, the tips of his fingers a bright pink.

“Hey, are you sure you don’t want this back?” Aoba says, fully prepared to hand the coat back to him.

“I’m fine,” Koujaku says, waving him off. Even so, Aoba can’t help but think of how uncomfortable he must feel.

“Koujaku.”

Aoba stops in his tracks and turns to face him, holding his hand out. Confused, Koujaku gapes at him for a moment before reaching over. Aoba grabs Koujaku’s hand and stuffs it into the jacket pocket. As expected, his hand is freezing, but Aoba squeezes it tight, in hopes that it will warm up soon enough.

“I can do at least this much,” Aoba mumbles, face on fire in spite of the weather, “anyway, we should hurry on home, before you get any colder.” He immediately starts power walking ahead, hoping that Koujaku is just going to think he’s red from the cold. After all, there’s no way he’s about to say out loud that he’s going to make up for this by warming Koujaku up thoroughly once they get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm the type of horrible person that promises to update daily and then takes six months to type up a short chapter. Rest assured I'm still planning on finishing this, it's just been a kind of hectic year for me. I hope you guys enjoy this belated update!

**Author's Note:**

> For a few weeks now I've had trouble getting into writing for various reasons. Things are starting to look up though, and I want to get back into it, so I decided to try using something prompt based. I've always wanted to give the 30 day OTP challenge a go and I definitely need to write more of these two, so that's the plan for this ficlet collection! I'll try to do one every day, since I already feel more motivated again ( •̀ ▽ •́ )७
> 
> The rating will eventually be bumped up to explicit, but I didn't want to mark it as such right away and mislead anyone. Characters and related tags will also be added as they appear.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
